Fire Emblem Awakening YaoiYuriHetero Drabbles
by Sakura1213
Summary: Short drabbles on couples that I like in Fire Emblem: Awakening. WARNING: contains yaoi, yuri and hetero couples. Other couples will be added into the story. Rated M for some of the smutty chapters XD Enjoy!
1. Moonlight Bath (Gaius x Lon'qu)

Fire Emblem: Awakening Yaoi/Yuri/Hetero Drabbles

Couples in drabbles – Lon'qu x Gaius and Chrom x Icarus (my avatar), Inigo x Gerome, Owian x Laurent, Yarne x M!Morgan, Lucina x F!Morgan,

Drabble 1 (Lon'qu x Gaius) – Moonlit Bath (Rated M for sexual scenes) ENJOY!

Gaius was a person who usually loved to sleep (and candy) and usually stayed up at night and slept at day. Guess it must be because of his profession, as a thief usually do their work at night. While he stays up, he usually either sneaks off into the storage area for sweet midnight snacks and miraculously does not get fat or patrols the camp. But tonight, Gaius felt like taking a bath in the moonlight.

Gaius walked along the path towards the stream and looked around to see if there were any peeping toms/perverts or enemies. Once there, he gently set his towel, knife and acupuncture needles near the stream and quickly stripped his clothes. Once nude, Gaius slipped into the waters and sighed. It's been a while since he had a bath relaxing like this. He gently slathered some soap onto his body and lathers it all on his body. But little did he know, they Lon'qu had followed him and watched him as he bathed.

Lon'qu had awoken a little after Gaius had left their shared tent. Lon'qu knew that Gaius usually didn't enjoy sleeping at night but couldn't help but worry. What if he was kidnapped? Ambushed? Even worse, rap- nonononononononononono! Lon'qu shakes his head. He quietly slipped out of out his cot and left the tent to find his lover. He checked around the camp and noticed that Gaius was nowhere in the camp. So, he checked the stream, knowing that was the only place that Gaius could have went to.

Lon'qu quietly walks along the path towards the stream and hears splashes. He quickly hides behinds some trees near the stream and unsheathes his sword. He peeks and automatically, Lon'qu blushes and blood begins to drip from his nose. There Gaius was, bathing in the stream, naked and all. Lon'qu was about to slowly approach him, when he suddenly stepped on a branch and it made a CRACK! Sound. Immediately, Gaius spun around, grabbed his towel and threw a needle towards the noise. Quickly, Lon'qu blocked the needle and saw Gaius turn red with embarrassed and he quickly blushed as well.

Gaius had never been in a situation like this. No one, never saw him this naked, hell, no one even saw with his shirt off! Gaius turn red and quickly covered himself with the towel and got out of the stream. He grabbed his clothes and weapons and was about walk past Lon'qu, but was suddenly grabbed him and pushed against a tree, causing him to drop his clothes and weapons. Lon'qu then traps him by slamming both of his arms beside Gaius's head. Now Gaius had nowhere to go. Gaius gulps as Lon'qu leans down and buries his face into Gaius neck and inhales his scent, which smelled like strawberries.

Lon'qu's hands suddenly start touching Gaius's soft chest and Gaius squeaked when the hand pinched his nipple. "L-Lon'q-"Gaius was cut off when roughly kissed him and continued to touch his body. Then, Lon'qu roughly grabs Gaius and holds him over his shoulders, grabs Gaius's towel and weapons, covers Gaius with the towel, and heads towards the camp.

Managing to get back to their tent without getting caught, he throws Gaius onto his makeshift bad, which was a futon and a bunch of blankets. Lon'qu crawls on top of Gaius and begins to harshly suck and nibble on his neck, leaving red marks all over it. Gaius quietly moans, and wraps his arms around Lon'qu neck. Lon'qu stopped and looked up at Gaius. Gaius was blushing and his lips were slightly open, and a trail of saliva was trailing out of his mouth. Lon'qu smirks and licks the saliva and whispers to Gaius: "You're mine" and buries his head into Gaius's neck. Of course, this makes Gaius blush. Lon'qu then pushes himself off him and grabs a jar of honey, takes the lid, and coats his fingers with honey. Then leaning back down towards Gaius, Lon'qu pushed a finger into Gaius and Lon'qu smirks as his lover squirmed under him, causing his length to become painfully hard. Lon'qu quickly pushes in another finger and scissors his hole. Finally, Lon'qu sticks his third finger in and hears Gaius attempt to muffle his moans.

Feeling that he's done enough, he pulls out his fingers and quickly coats his length with enough honey and grabs Gaius's hips. Lon'qu quickly searches for the ring of muscle and once found, Lon'qu begins to push into Gaius, causing him to groan in pain and pleasure. Lon'qu pulls out again and slams back in repeatedly. Gaius started to moan in pleasure and wraps his arms around Lon'qu's neck, bringing them both down.

"Ah…. Ngh… Ahhh…" Lon'qu's length hardens even more as he hears Gaius moan and mewl. Lon'qu continues to thrust until he felt himself needing to come. After a while, Gaius tightened and came, and soon after, Lon'qu came as well. Lon'qu lifted himself off Gaius and stares at him. Gaius blushes and quickly covers himself with a blanket.

"Ah…."Gaius whimpers as he touches his hole, which was covered in come.

"Why'd you do that?! Now I have to re-take a bath!" he whines and was about to push himself off the futon and was about to grab his clothes when Lon'qu grabs his arm and pulls Gaius back onto the futon and into his arms. "You can just take a bath in the morning with me. Now sleep." Lon'qu kissed Gaius's forehead and soon they both fell asleep.

This is ma first fanfic and smut I've written so plz go easy on me and tell me what you think.

Sakura~


	2. Nightmares (Chrom x Avatar)

Drabble 2 – Nightmares (Chrom x Icarus (my avatar)

What my avatar looks like (not in game)

Hair: Long blue hair, up to back

Eyes: Soft, light blue colour

Personality: Quiet, kind, but can be fierce and has a sharp tongue

_Thoughts/dreams_

"Speaking"

_Icarus was running around the plains. It was dark and it was scary. Suddenly, he steps on something. Looking down, Icarus nearly screams and jumps. What Icarus stepped on was the arm of Donnel, who had a sword stabbed right through his chest. Icarus backs away and steps onto another body. He whips around and screams. His comrades were battered and bloodied. They had died. Now they had come back to life and were haunting him. Blood was running from their mouths and bodies. Arms and legs were missing from their bodies and pieces of flesh were missing from their bodies as well. They attempted to grab Icarus, but he ran. Suddenly, something grabbed his foot and caused him to trip. Icarus looks up and sees that his fallen comrades were lunging at. Icarus closes his eyes and waits for the pain…..._

"….rus! ….. Icarus!... Wake up!" Icarus eyes snapped open and looks up at Chrom, who was looking down at him with concern.

"Are you alright? You're crying" he asked as Chrom stroked Icarus's soft hair soothingly

"E-e-everyone ….d-d-died….. cou-couldn't…..s-save…..t-them…..ha—hau-haunting m-me.." he blubbered out words that Chrom couldn't understand but realized what Icarus had dreamed about.

"Hey... It's alright. The war is over. No one's going anywhere, especially not me. Besides, we have our future children with us as well as the present ones. So don't worry." Chrom gently wipes a tear off Icarus's face as Icarus wraps his arms around him and pulls him close to each other. Finally, after a while, Chrom and Icarus fell asleep together in each other's embrace.

HIIIIIIII THERE! I HOPE U ENJOY DIS FLUFF THINGY!  
>-Sakura<p> 


End file.
